


【烟罗】燃烧的雪原

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 这座岛屿被冰与火切割为两极，一边雪原辽阔，冰山屹立，而另一边烈火燃烧永不停息。他们深知，倘若身处不同的地方便能够看见不同的风景。
Relationships: Smoker & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	【烟罗】燃烧的雪原

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向剩饭，烟好难写，我败北XP

斯摩格没有想到这扇厚重的金属大门背后仍是冬天。

凛冽的风在耳边呼啸着，将细碎的雪花当做是武器，妄图冻僵这座岛屿上的一切。门铃响了许久都没有反应，手下们都叫嚣着要直接砸开它，有人甚至已经架好了枪炮，只是顾及在场的上司们便还没有开火。

对斯摩格而言，礼貌并不是困难的事，而前提是建筑物的所有者也能将他们当做来访的宾客。

而不是擅闯禁区的入侵者。

那时，大门被缓慢地推开，黑发的年轻七武海从一片暗色中走出来，门内随之渗出的寒意甚至要比门外的风雪更冰冷些。罗穿着件过膝的深色外套，一小半神色被掩盖在帽檐下的阴影里，但多数都是明晰的——他微笑着望向他们，类似他被数次印刷在悬赏海报上的那种表情，意味着永远身处阴谋诡计之中，且对目前的状况尚有余裕。

罗紧握着刀鞘倚在门边询问斯摩格有何贵干。

斯摩格不禁想起了上一次。他上一次见到对方是在一座夏岛。那时明明是二月，天气却异常炎热，就连理应喧嚣的港口也不见几艘船只。所幸还未到夏天，毕竟除了濒临爆发的火山之外，没什么能比夏天的夏岛更能代表酷暑了。

但当时的境地仍是可以忍受的程度。G-5的军舰暂时停靠在那里寻找补给，船一靠岸，手下们便喧嚷着涌上港口，久违地想要去找些乐子或是喝上一杯。斯摩格几乎从没对手下的这群家伙们抱有特别的期待，也当然不指望他们会老实地待在船上，而达斯琪在向他们交代过集合时间后，也饶有兴致地跑去岛上寻找与刀剑相关的场所。

他们嬉皮笑脸地说海军也是人，当然需要一些私人时间，烟鬼老大也一起来吧。斯摩格冷着脸拒绝，声称自己需要留在船上处理一些文书工作。但实际上，那天最无事可做的便是他们的中将。在写字台上垒石块打发掉一阵子后，他终于决定上岛去。

那后来呢？后来，发生在岛上的事很简单，斯摩格意外碰见了“极恶的世代”中的特拉法尔加·罗。那时候罗还没成为王下七武海，斯摩格不清楚他正在谋划什么——无论是一些诡计还是更多的诡计。但对斯摩格而言一切都很简单，海军碰见了海盗，想办法逮捕便是了。

就像今日发生在庞克哈萨德的事件。说来复杂却也十分简单，斯摩格只需要做自己该做的事：清算代价，保护好手下，从作恶的一方那里将孩子们救出来，并和过去一样同海盗们划清界限。

只是没想到手下那群蠢货还真的画下了界限。

即使他们都知道有时正义并不是那么好的东西，而恶者未必不能行善。但如今研究所外风雪依旧，斯摩格和罗的确正坐在分界线的两侧，一方是正义，而另一方则理应代表邪恶，完美符合海军与海盗的立场。

斯摩格直言他知道对方有许多可以除掉自己的机会，却没有动手；那时他们同在牢笼之中，对方要求他按计划行事，他也意外地没有太过反感。这不是他第一次同海盗并肩作战，却明白海盗之所以同“邪恶”这个词相关联，必然是有其原因。

那日，夏岛上的入夜时分，落日携走了白昼的炎热，斯摩格在港口区的一家小酒馆里独自喝了几杯，听见酒客们谈论着一些有趣且糟糕的传言。人们说岛上近来有以人的心脏为食的海妖，却只在深夜袭击路过的海盗。

天亮后，那些酩酊大醉的男人被发现躺倒在肮脏的窄巷内，失去了最为重要的心脏，而空荡荡的胸口里有时会被填放着各种各样的物品——枯萎的玫瑰、杜松子酒瓶、绒线手套、废报纸团等等。

人们推测那些东西来自于巷内的垃圾箱，而那只海妖拥有着年轻人类女性的面孔、绸缎般的长发与金色的眼瞳。无法抵抗诱惑的海盗们便得为自己的色欲付出代价。酒客们哄笑着说今天是情人节，如果能够同那样美貌的海妖共度春宵，就算失去心脏也值当，只可惜他们之中无人是海盗，大概没有机会享受这般艳福。如果现在挂上旗帜成为海盗还来得及吗？人们又笑道。

斯摩格喝光了玻璃杯中的酒液，今夜便打算到此为止了。所幸这间小酒馆里没有真正的海盗，几杯酒入喉，他已经决定不在休息期间给自己增加工作量。离开酒馆，途径一旁的街巷时，有个戴着兜帽的男人同他擦肩而过，脚步急促，犹带喘息。

届时月色苍白而街灯昏暗，起初他并未在意，直到他返回港口边时一阵温凉的海风袭过，醉意略微消退了些，便又突然想起先前他碰见的那个戴着兜帽的家伙——男人手背上露出的刺青他曾经在某处见过。

他以烟雾的姿态快速追回之前的街巷，只发现一个躺在地上的臃肿男人，仍带有微弱的鼻息，胸口留有截面整齐的古怪空洞。

经过身份核实，那天夜里被夺走心脏的男人的确是个海盗。而在下个月的同一天，所谓的白色情人节，海军总部收到了一份来自特拉法尔加·罗的礼物，沉沉甸甸，满带诚意——一百颗仍在跳动的海盗心脏被整齐地封装在木箱里。

后来，斯摩格曾经不由自主地想到，许多海盗也总是矛盾的存在。他们复杂地无恶不作，破坏城镇的平静，伤害一般居民，在海上同其他的海盗团展开斗争，反抗海军，痛恨天龙人和世界政府；却又无比简单地只是同这世界上的一切作战——除了他们自己，所有人都可以是他们的敌人。

但像他这般选择了成为海军，便意味着身后的高山始终是难以推移的。

道路也因此变得愈加复杂。在斯摩格漫长而曲折的海军生涯之中，太多事情无法以最初简单的“正义与邪恶势不两立”来判定。就如同此时此刻，皑皑白雪上墨色分界线的另一侧，他的手下正和草帽一伙一起开着宴会，痛饮着从敌人那儿缴获的美酒，大快朵颐着海盗厨师烹饪的料理。

罗正坐在分界线的另一侧，微笑着向斯摩格透露此行的下一个停靠点。斯摩格在漫天大雪中听见了那些不知真假的解释，听见了那个叫做“格林·比特”的地名，又听见身后传来悠扬的歌声。似乎每个人都在放声大笑，就如同他们已经抵达了真正的目的地。

这座岛屿被冰与火切割为两极，一边雪原辽阔，冰山屹立，而另一边烈火燃烧永不停息。他们深知，倘若身处不同的地方便能够看见不同的风景。

今日的一切仅仅是个开始而已。

END


End file.
